A War To Fight Alone
by CrazyChristianCowgirl
Summary: ONE-SHOT. After the war, Harry finds Draco leaning over the injured body of a pretty Ravenclaw girl. Harry discovers there is more to Draco than meets the eye. Draco/OC. No SLASH. No cursing. Input is welcome!


**Hey, y'all! Just a shout out to anybody who reviewed or favorited my last story, you guys are awesome, and I did a happy dance for every review I received! :)**

 **This is a very short one-shot that just came to me, and I had to write it. Those little plot bunnies were just bouncing around everywhere in my head today. (I know, surprise, surprise.)**

 **I thoroughly like the idea for Draco to have a love interest, and this is just what I came up with.**  
 **Plus, I'm really into Ravenclaw (Because they're awesome) and thought why not? So no offense to any of you Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, or Slytherins!**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the amazing works done by J.K. Rowling, I am sure my writings would be an official offense to such an incredible author.**_

As Harry walked down the rows of injured Wizards, he laid eyes on old friends and mentors. He had to keep himself from crying; the war was over, Voldemort was dead, his forces were destroyed, and Hogwarts paid dearly for such a victory. Harry saw Ron and Hermione sitting by each other and holding hands; he had to smile. But he kept walking, leaving them behind.

Coming towards the end of the hall, Harry saw a blond, dirty young man leaning over the cot of a pretty Ravenclaw girl. Draco was holding her hands and whispering to her; it looked like she was struggling to breathe, bandages wrapped around her stomach. Harry thought her name was Edith, but he couldn't remember for sure.

Standing back several paces, Harry watched them. Draco kept whispering to her; he squeezed her hands reassuringly as she winced. Draco took both of Edith's small, dainty hands into one of his and smoothed back her brown hair; he then pulled the grubby blanket up a little higher. Going down onto his knees, he kissed her forehead and whispered to her again. She settled down onto the cot and silently went to sleep. Draco stood up, and Harry turned to walk away, but Draco said, "Wait, Harry." The wizard turned around and faced him.  
Feeling rather uncomfortable, Harry said,

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to, um, interrupt." Feeling stupid and embarrassed for spying, he continued, "I'll, um, just be going now." But Draco intervened, saying,

"She was the one who kept me from staying with him, You-Know-Who." Harry stopped and listened, intrigued. "I met her in the restricted section of the library; she was just one year too young to get the book she wanted. I got it for her.  
"She was a light in a world of darkness; she kept me from falling into complete despair. But when my Father took me from Hogwarts I thought I would never see her again, I thought we both would die in a war that was bound to come, yet here we are, alive." A single tear tracked down Draco's pale face.

Harry didn't know what to say, "You don't have to tell me this." He replied uncomfortably.

"No, no, I need to. I need to say I'm sorry. Sorry for all those years I tried to make you feel worthless; you're not, I am. I left Edith to join Voldemort because my Father told me so, it was cowardly and weak," His voice choked with sobs. "And I'm so sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry."

Harry came forward and took Draco in a brotherly hug, patted him on the back and reassured is saying,  
"It's okay; Voldemort's dead, and he won't be coming back again, ever, I hope." Coming out of the hug, Draco looked a bit more comforted, he went back to the lovely girl and sat by her.  
Now that the situation was becoming awkward, Harry asked, "Where was she?"

"Edith?" Harry nodded. "Holding off a Death Eater, a wall collapsed on top of her." Draco brushed her hair again.

"She sounds very brave."

Draco smiled, "Oh she is, braver than I am. Has more courage in her little finger then I do in my whole body!" Both boys laughed, then they sobered, and Harry gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Everything's going to be alright."

 **Alright y'all, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are not commanded but cherished and adored when I get them!**


End file.
